The present invention relates to an orthopedic cast which is immobilizing, but allows the skin to function in a normal way. It is characterized by a protective sleeve, adapted to be positioned about a portion of the body of the wearer, that makes the skin under the cast impervious to liquid water and wetness, because it transmits water or perspiration or urine in the form of water vapor away from the skin of the wearer. This provides for increasing comfort and cleanliness of that wearer.
In applying a conventional plaster-of-paris cast, it is standard practice to first cover the body member being treated with a protective cloth bandage or wrap, such as cotton or polyester knit fabric. The protective cloth-covered body member is then covered with cotton or polyester padding to provide a soft resilient padded protective liner. This padding is then overwrapped with wetted plaster-of-paris, in woven cloth wrapping of sufficient length and to such a thickness, so as to provide an immobilizing structure of adequate strength and durability for the intended length of its stay in place on the body member being treated.
It is also known to make casts from glass fiber materials, which consist of heat-softened or curable organic polymeric resins coated on glass fibers which have been woven into fabrics or are formed into unwoven open fibrous mats. Such flexible coated glass fabrics are wrapped while warm about a body member to be immobilized in much the same manner as plaster-containing cloth and allowed to cool and harden after the cast is formed. Woodall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,827, describes a resin/glass fiber composite method as do U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,115 and 4,238,522.
While the conventional plaster-of-paris casting system and the glass fiber casting system are in widespread use, they have several disadvantages. Both types of cast are considered in the art to be non-breathable and both must be kept dry inside the cast since they cannot breathe.
It is also true that while the casts themselves are impervious to water and not affected by immersion in water, the skin is wet under the cast. A lack of air to dry the skin could permit maceration of the skin under the cast, thus opening it to attack by bacteria.
An additional problem with many casts is that odor develops owing to retention of perspiration and body oils in the cast. As the body secretions or wound drainage are absorbed into the cast padding and ultimately into the cast itself, it may generate a very foul odor. This may become so objectionable as to require a complete change of cast. Deodorants are available for incorporation into the cast material or padding at the time of application, but these have generally proven to be ineffective and most are no longer in use.
Skin erosion and subsequently formed pustules that eminate from blocked hair follicles may cause extreme itching and discomfort for a patient wearing a conventional cast. Additionally, urine soaked casts, particularly in the case of Spica casts worn by infants for several months at a time, have wet padding in constant touch with the skin and therefore unable to dry, resulting often in ulcerated areas on the skin.